


Ugly

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, based on the YG Family Concert collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I'm ugly, and nobody wants to love me<br/>Just like him I wanna be rockstar, I wanna be rockstar<br/>Don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

 

The YG Family Concert was the realm of fantasy. In the bright lghts of the stage, the barriers between the different bands melted away until only a single unit remained: the family. This blurring allowed the performers to show new elements to their voices: by covering each other's songs and engaging in unepected collaborations. But most of all, it gave the overlooked artists a chance to shine - to remind the world that they had earned their place among the other bright lights in the family.

When the familiar chords of 2NE1's "Ugly" filled the darkness, the fans stilled. 2NE1's group performance was over, so why was one of their songs playing? Was each group getting a second solo section? And then the lights came up on a single brunette seated on the catwalk. From where he stood backstage, Seunghyun smiled to himself. The poor fans were about to witness greatness - he was certan of it. Because of the rehearsal schedule, Seunghyun had not been able to see Daesung preparing for "Ugly," but he just knew the song would be brilliant. After all, it was Daesung. The moment Daesung got up on the stage it was as though he had been born again; he lived to perform. An electric charge filled the air as the distinct timbre of the brunette's voice echoed through the arena, and Seunghyun felt a shiver jangle down his spine. Only a few notes in, Seunghyun was bewitched. 

"Why am I this unattractive," Daesung sang, hitting each note with force. "How can I smile beautifully like you?"

Distracted by the beauty of Daesung's voice, Seunghyun did not notice the message of the song. Something of a frown flickered across the rapper's lips, though, as he finally listened to the lyrics.  _Ugly?_ he thought.  _My Daesung isn't ugly. He's an angel._

But the thought was fleeting - quickly lost as Daesung's voice surged through the soundsystem. Daesung poured his whole soul into the music, as though every time someone had called him the "ugly one in the band" or insulted the color of his skin or teasingly ran their finger along the perfect hook of his nose had lit a fire in his soul. Every note seemed to be punctuated with the unspoken declaration of, "I am here, and I am fabulous." Seunghyun wanted nothing more than to force Papa YG to watch the performance and bask in the gloriousness of Daesung's voice. Perhaps then the man would understand how sinful it was that the powerhouse brunette had been relegated to the background for far too long. 

As the platform rose through the floor, Seungyoon's mellow voice curled through the music as though it had been made to blend with Daesung's. Seunghyun's fingers curled into a loose fist even as something in the pit of his stomach began to burn. They were so natural together: the unique sounds of their voices working in raw harmony together. And their passion was equally matched, since both had fought so hard to find their way into the limelight. The rapper was jealous of the younger Seung and how well he seemed to fit on stage with the smiling angel. Some part of him wondered if he and Daesung would ever be able to share a stage like that and perform a duet that echoed out of the very pit of their souls. Somehow, he doubted YG would permit it to happen, and it seemed unlikely that Jiyong would even consider matching their voices together in that way. 

His dark gaze caught once more on Daesung as the brunette charged down the apron of the stage. A smile soothed his features once more as the audience went wild. His angel knew how to work the stage, and the magic of that moment nearly made the man's heart stop beating. 

When the pair finished their duet, Seunghyun snuck through the chaos backstage - hunting for his preferred prey. A number of crew members shot the tall rapper strange looks as he tried to hide behind pieces of equipment and peered around boxes, but he figured they did not understand the gravity of the situation. It would be no fun if Daesung saw him coming, and so clearly Seunghyun simply  _had_ to use the skills he had learned while filming _Iris_ and  _Commitment._ Spotting a familiar figure standing along in the semidarkness, the rapper let a smirk slip onto his lips.  _Excellent,_ he thought. It was as though Daesung had known he needed to find the darkest possible corner to hide in.

Daesung had no idea anyone was beside him until a long finger curled through one of the loops on his collar and gave an insistent tug. "Nobody wants to love you, hm?" a distinctly low voice all but purred, filling the darkness with electrifying heat. 

Turning towards Seunghyun, the singer flashed him an impish smile. "Yeah," he sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Nobody loves me." 

Growling, Seunghyun used his grip on the collar to drag Daesung closer - until their chests were nearly flush against each other. "Yah! Does that make me a nobody?"

The muscular brunette nodded sadly. "Yeah," he answered, his slightly nasally voice gaining a mournful quality. Scoffing, Seunghyun let go of the collar and turned to storm away; he really was a five year old sometimes. But Daesung continued, "But, Nobody's perfect."

Between one breath and the next, Seunghyun had gathered Daesung into his arms. "I love you, Kang Daesung," he murmured, his voice rough with feeling. He began to brush soft kisses along the elegant line of the brunette's jaw. "But, you know, the song was right. If I told you that you were handsome, I would be lying." A soft smile settled onto his lips as he brushed his nose along the curve of Daesung's ear. "Handsome is not nearly a strong enough word. Gorgeous, astounding, stunning, perfection... Those are all much closer to what you are, Dae." And then Seunghyun caught his angel's mouth for a slow, burning kiss that promised an eternity of love and countless nights of worshipping each other's bodies. 

From he stood watching the touching exchange, Minho frowned and reached over to punch Seungyoon on the shoulder. "Yah, why don't you ever say those kinds of things to me?" he complained. 

Tipping his head back, Seungyoon looked up at the rapper with a flat expression. "Why would I say any of that to you? " he dead panned. His dark eyes glittered with repressed laughter as Minho's mouth dropped open in surprise. 

"Clearly I fell in love with the wrong Kang," the rapper growled. "I should just go steal Daesung. He would treat me right."

Ducking his head, Seungyoon hid a smile. "Nobody would stop you," he said lightly, turning to find a bottle of water. 


End file.
